


Thunder

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Sarabi and Sarafina survive. It’s what lionesses do.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslash100](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/) Drabble Tag round 7 prompt: [Sarabi/Sarafina - comfort](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6111052#t6111052) from [](http://katleept.livejournal.com/profile)[katleept](http://katleept.livejournal.com/)

Like the other lionesses, Sarafina watched in open admiration as Sarabi, with her deep velvety voice and head held high, stood up to Scar and his snickering hyenas; growled in rumbling rage as his slimy paw struck her down; roared to the sky in one triumphant peal as Sarabi’s son proved his brave bloodline true and eliminated the usurper. Later, Sarafina curled her warmth around Sarabi, licking away the blood and the dirt. Sarabi accepted her caresses, craned her neck to administer her own nuzzles and purrs. They comforted each other through the night to usher in a new dawn.


End file.
